


Day with the kids

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: Just a sweet piece about Lance and Keith spending time with Nadia and Sylvio going ice skating.





	Day with the kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Taylor, I’m your secret Santa. I hope you like this story. I based the first bit after something my own niece has done. Enjoy.

So-Cal wasn’t one to get cold winter days compared to its neighbour Nor-Cal but that didn’t mean they didn’t get cold chills. He was pretty sure that’s why Nadia decided to copy him and wear her pink face mask to hide her face from the cold winds. She was cuddled close to his chest while Lance and her brother Sylvio where taking selfies to distract themselves.

“Why couldn’t we wait in the car?” Nadia asked, apparently tired of sitting in the cold.

“Because then we wouldn’t hear them call our name. we’ll be called soon, I promise.” Lance said to his niece, though he could still see her pouting behind her mask.

“Keith for 4!” the hostess then called. Sylvio pushed himself off Lance’s lap and ran over to the lectern, telling the hostess they needed ‘2 kids menus please’ before waiting for his uncle, Keith and his sister to catch up with him. They were led to a table and they sat the kids near the wall, so they wouldn’t go wondering out into the busy pathway.

“Hello.” Their server greeted as Lance slid Sylvio’s menu over to him when he was done taking his jacket off. “You two didn’t adopt two kids since the last time you were here have you?”

“No. Kinkade, these are my niece and nephew, Sylvio and that’s Nadia over there. Guys this is Ryan, he usually serves us.”

“Hi.” Nadia loudly greeted as Keith helped her pull her face mask off

“Hello munchkin. I see you’re taking after your Uncle Keith huh?” Kinkade pointed out as Keith pulled his own black face mask off. Nadia nodded proudly, causing Ryan to chuckle at her. “Alright then. So, starting you guys off with something to drink?”

“Apple juice!” Sylvio called

“Can I have hot chocolate _Tio_?” Nadia asked Lance

“Sure, but try and drink it this time ok?” Lance said before telling Ryan how big the cup should be.

“And house lattes for you both?” Kinkade asked, knowing their drink order by heart.

“Soy milk for me.” Keith reminded, pushing the crayons for the kids in the middle

“Alright. I’ll get those out for you while you look over your menus.”

“Thanks.” Kinkade then disappeared into the kitchen and left the couple alone.

“See anything you want?” Keith asked

“I want the platter. Can I get that?” Sylvio asked

“I mean, you’ve demolished 4 slices of pizza and not gotten sick. Plus, if you don’t finish it all, we can take it home to eat after ice skating.” Lance said

“Yay!”

“What about you Nadia?” Keith asked. Nadia had been sticking to him more during this visit, probably because she would always wake up just as early as Keith would and like him, not as hyper as her brother as Keith was to Lance.

“I don’t like pancakes.” She said, pouting a bit.

Keith looked at Lance in confusion. “She doesn’t like the texture of them. She likes crepes though, let her see the options.” Lance suggested.

Keith slid his menu over to Nadia, pointing out the choices for crepes, mentioning which ones he’d tried before, her eyes taking in all the options.

“This one.” She pointed at.

“It has mascarpone cream. She can have that right?” Keith asked

“I mean, it’s sugar and your gonna see why I told her to drink her hot chocolate.” Lance said, looking over to see Kinkade skilfully holding a tray with their drinks.

“Here you go, one hot chocolate and one apple juice for the kids.” Kinkade said, setting the drinks down and waiting until the adults pushed them over to the kids to give them their coffees. “Ready to order?”

“We’ll have our usual. He’ll have the kids mini platter, eggs scrambled, and bacon and she’ll have the Strawberry Dreams crepes, easy on the mascarpone.” Lance ordered for them.

“Alright. So Tex Omelette for Keith, Cali Toast for Lance, Kids Mini Platter with scrambled eggs and bacon and Strawberry Dreams crepes with a small amount of mascarpone cream. And I can see why.” Kinkade said, looking over at Nadia.

The hot chocolate had a small mountain of whip cream and chocolate drizzle and it was all gone when they turned to Nadia, who was spooning out the last of the whip cream into her mouth.

“You just got that.” Keith said.

“Should I tell them no mascarpone cream?” Kinkade asked.

“We’re going ice skating after this, trust me, it’ll be used.” Lance said, looking stressed already at the thought of the hyperactive child.

“If you’re sure. Alright, I’ll get those orders in for you.” Kinkade said, leaving Keith staring at Lance as Nadia spooned herself hot chocolate, her brother paying more attention to his drawing then his sister.

Lance shrugged at his boyfriend, “What? Nadia might look sweet, but why do you think I keep all the candy in the apartment hidden? She’s almost had to go in for cavities. Just because her parents are in London, she gets to have a bit of sneaking. She only really gets candy when we’re going out to do things that require energy because she has a way of burning it out. But help keep an eye on her kay?”

Keith looked at Nadia like he had never seen her before. “I’m getting myself into an insane chain of events, aren’t I?”

“You did agree to let them stay with us while they’re parents are in London.” Lance reminded.

“I mean, I guess.”

“When can we call mommy and daddy?” Sylvio asked, looking up from his drawing.

“We can call them later. We’ll send them tons of photos from when you guys go ice skating. You guys excited?”

“Yeah! I don’t wanna fall though.” Sylvio said.

“Well, we’ll be there. But if you don’t fall a few times, you won’t learn how to get better.” Lance said.

“I’ll be better than Sylvio.” Nadia declared.

“No, you won’t.”

“Yes, I will.”

“Na uh!”

“Yeah uh!”

“And we’re ending this argument now or we’re going back home, no tv or video games. Do I make myself clear?” Lance ordered, silencing the kids.

The kids occupied themselves with their menus, interrupting Keith and Lance’s conversation every now and then to ask their own questions. Sylvio’s food came out first and after Lance cut his nephew’s pancakes, the boy offered his sister some of his eggs, which she accepted. Not that long after Keith and Lance’s breakfast came, and Lance let Nadia have a small bite of the avocado on his toast, knowing she beg for a piece anyway. Then Nadia’s came.

The plate was bigger than Sylvio’s, covered in two large crepes covered in strawberry compote, mascarpone cream and cut strawberries.

“That’s a lot of cream.” Lance said.

“According to the chefs, it’s about half of what they put on it.” Kinkade said, Lance already scooping some of the cream off and dumping it onto the saucer of his coffee.

“It should be fine. Thanks.” They did watch Nadia lick the cream off her fork as she seemed to aim more for it than the actual crepe. “Are you going to actually eat?”

“I am.” Nadia said, scooping more cream into her mouth.

“Missy, if you don’t eat your food, your gonna stay on the bench while your brother skates.” Lance warned, making Nadia pout as she started to actually eat her food.

The food was pretty much done as the sugar hit. Nadia started to ramble off like crazy, not seeming to have a stop button and as they were leaving the restaurant, she and her brother had a literal screaming match before Keith told them off.

“You sure this is gonna calm her down?” Keith asked as he walked around the car to where Lance stood at the driver side.

“Trust me, it will. You’ll be carrying a tired Nadia on the way back to the car, I guarantee it.” Lance promised, pressing a kiss to a sceptical Keith’s lips.

They arrived at the ice skating rink and Lance took the kids to get their skates rented while Keith parked. The kids were bouncing in their seat by the time Keith joined them, groaning when they realised Keith still had to put his skates on before they took them to ice.

“Keep your feet pointed together and push off.” Keith reminded to Sylivo and he gently pulled him along the ice. He refused to use an ice skating stand like his sister was. He was shaky and obviously nervous about falling but he was listening to Keith’s instruction. “Good. Wanna try letting go for a bit?”

The young boy nodded slowly and let go of Keith’s hands, Keith still skating in front of him slowly to catch him if he did fall. Keith felt a small ball of pride grow as Sylvio skate shakily but still standing up until he caught Sylvio from toppling forward when he got too confident.

“I did it! Did you see me?”

“Yeah, you’ll be skating circles around your uncle before you know it.” Keith said, looking on the other side of the rink, where Nadia was skating quite well with her stand, her uncle skating in a circle around her, talking to her and encouraging her. He was sure Lance could have skated ahead of her, but he was keeping her in his sights at all time. It felt a bit silly to think about now, but just watching Lance take care of his niece and nephew like his own kids made him feel warm inside. It could actually be their kids sometime in the future. He knew he loved Lance that much to know he wanted to raise kids with him and compared to his past relationships went, that said a lot.

They eventually caught up with Lance and Nadia because Lance was fixing the laces on her skates. Keith also noticed she seemed more subdued.

“Having fun?” he asked her.

“Uh huh! I wanna skate with you!”

“Alright then. Sylivo, wanna show me what you’ve got?”

“I’m gonna beat you!” was all Lance got before Sylvio bravely shot forward, Lance quickly following him in case his cockiness got the better of him.

Keith leaned over Nadia and pushed along with her on the stand and listened to her ramble on about what she was going to tell her parents when they would call later that evening.

Of course, Lance ended up being right in saying that Nadia was tired by the time their time was up and they were walking to the car. Sylivo was walking slowly, holding onto his uncle’s hand, obviously tired.

“You look so smug.” Keith said as he shifted Nadia up into his arms.

“I do know my niece. You look cute holding her though.”

“I’ve held her before.” Keith reminded.

“I know. But because she’s practically asleep on your shoulder, you kinda look like a dad. It’s really cute.” Lance said.

“You’d be pretty good dad,” Keith said.

“You think?” Lance asked.

“Yeah. Just imagine, soon it’ll be us with kids.”

Lance gave his boyfriend a please smile. “Well I’ve got a great partner in crime. I couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else.”

 


End file.
